Talking To The Moon
by klcm
Summary: Garcia finds out that being in love with Derek Morgan isn't all it's cracked up to be...


**Disclaimer: I own neither Criminal Minds or the beauty that is the song used! **

**A/N:**_Just a little oneshot here, (may get followed up with another oneshot if it's wanted), that's been begging to be written for days now._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Talking To The Moon -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope always loved the moonlight that filtered her room on a clear night.

It held a wisdom, a certain magic.

It made the entire world around her feel like it was either nonexistent or frozen in time.

That the silver light that filtered in was freezing everything. Allowing time to slow to stop, to allow thinking to take over.

This was how Penelope spent most nights. She'd sit and look out of her window in her bedroom and watch the moon glow as the stars twinkled and she'd imagine the heaven above.

Almost talk to it, ask for answers, ask for guidance, ask for strength.

Tonight was no different. Except for one thing.

It wasn't old news that she was single. Her and Kevin had ended months ago, and yet she was still single. It didn't mean she wasn't looking either. She was slowly realising that her attention was in the wrong place.

Derek Morgan was her wrong place.

**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbours think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have**

She wanted to believe that Derek sat alone at night looking at the stars and absorbing the glow from the moon thinking of her. She wanted to think that he was driving himself crazy with want for her.

She wanted her best friend back, back to a time before it was awkward for her to hold him as he took her dancing or talk to him about matters of the heart. She wanted to look at him and not desire him and want more.

It wasn't happening.

**At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**

"Why him?" She whispered into the emptiness of the room, her eyes didn't deter from the moon in the sky. Her gaze just remained focused on it. She didn't want to know the answer, she just wanted hope.

Penelope wanted something to happen for her to keep faith in her heart.

She'd ended her relationship because her feelings for Derek were getting in the way. They were taking over her judgement and she didn't want to settle for something that wasn't going to manifest into the next step. She couldn't live another lie on top of the one she did have already.

Penelope Garcia was in love with Derek Morgan, maybe unequivocally, maybe one-sidedly, but she was in love. It was a love like no other; it was driving her crazy, making her talk to herself in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. She was so far in love with him that even her most obvious flirting was making the girls even more nauseated.

However, it all failed. Derek never showed an interest in her.

So Penelope remained focused on the gleam of the moon to seek for her way out of the lock on her heart.

So far, Derek was the only key that fit.

**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know**

There was only so much a girl could do.

How many times did she have to get that look in her eye when she was talking him? How often did she have to touch his hand during a conversation? How long until Derek realised that the quickened beating of her heart against his as they danced slowly earlier that night was all to do with the fact that she was dancing with her Mr. Right?

She worried that it meant it was never going to happen.

Derek was a profiler, he saw the obvious in everything, yet he was dumb when around her and she hated it. It frustrated her all the more.

She wanted him to open his big brown, beautiful eyes and stare at her, see her begging him to take her heart completely and look after it. She needed him to look at her with the same desperate, wanting look and tell her it was all about her. That he was in denial about loving her; he didn't want to believe it for it to end.

She wanted him to be the victim of Cupid's attack.

**Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back**

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Penelope wanted to believe that when the people looked at her, in clubs, in work, at her own apartment block, and see that Derek Morgan was hers. She got the looks of knowingness. They all knew he was her best friend; he stuck around a lot for her, he looked after her.

Yet she wanted them to know that he was more to her. That he was so much more to her than the label of best friend.

He was the holder of her heart.

He was the man of dreams.

The man of her desires.

The one person that made her a fool in love.

**Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you**

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Penelope began to doubt her motives. She felt like she was running a race with no finish line. She felt like she was working her way to heartbreak.

If Derek loved her, he would've told her. He wasn't a fool, he wasn't a coward. He wouldn't sit alone at night talking to the moon. He wouldn't sit and procrastinate. He wouldn't hope that she was on the other side of the moon, sitting, wondering, wishing, hoping, praying that she was doing the same as he was.

That she was questioning her feelings for him. That she too, was crazy in love. That she had given her heart up unwillingly the day their eyes met. That she was in pain from the feeling of being unwanted by her one true love.

Sitting there Penelope blinked the tears away as she began to pull her quilt down ready to curl up under it in the moonlight.

It was another unfulfilled night.

Another night of Penelope doing her one and only night hobby.

Wishing.

**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Talking To The Moon -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

A/N: How'd you like that?

The song I used is one that I've actually fallen in love with. Literally. I don't lie Lol.

**Bruno Mars – Talking To The Moon.**


End file.
